Epiphany
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya and Cole have a late-night talk. CONYA! A look at the love triangle through a different perspective.


**Hey everyone!** **Here's a new 'shot I came up after derping on Pinterest. Updates are at the bottom. This is rushed because I wrote it in Study Hall when I should have been working but whatever.**

Epiphany

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second." -Johnny Depp

Something's up.

If it weren't for the rough swirling and twirling of the water inside the glass cup residing next to her, then he'd be able to tell she was conflicted by the anxious, absent stare in her eyes. She'd been awfully quiet lately, yes, but there was something else.

It had to be something Kai had told her.

Cole knew that he probably shouldn't approach her without finding out what they'd talked about, but it was late and he knew Nya wouldn't be happy if she had found out he'd been snooping. He gives up the idea of asking Kai what they talked about. It's been weighing her down ever since.

He has an idea what it's about.

"Hey, Nya," he starts, sighing. This whole thing should have just blown over by now; she and Jay were a thing now. That's all there is to it. That's all that should happen. She was just...confused for a while. Cole had been understanding about it; he loved Nya to death and all the way back but hadn't been brave enough to act on his love for her. It was pathetic, he knew, but the earth-bender couldn't bear to see her in such a state.

She jumps a bit, then blinks, turning to face him. Her face somewhat falls when she sees him lingering there, and that's the only confirmation he needs.

"What's going in on in that head of yours?" he asks, stepping forward and poking her forehead lightly. She smiles softly, eyes flashing with an inscrutable emotion.

"Hi," she responds, the water in the cup no longer twirling, "um...I should...ugh!" She groans, burying her face in her hands.

His expression softens a bit. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shakes her head vigorously. "I...I don't want to..."

"You don't want to...?" he presses. This time, he won't let her wriggle free. Not again.

She huffs, revealing her face again. There are tears welling up in her pretty eyes now.

"I can't drag you into this again," she whispers, the tears finally falling.

His mood instantly drops, and he almost snaps at her, but refrains. "I don't care what you drag me into, Nya. I want to help you."

She goes silent again, hand coming up to support her forehead. Black hair slightly ruffled from tossing and turning on her bed, she sighs. "Kai told me something earlier...I don't remember how we started talking about it, but...overlord, I'm sorry," she apologizes as Cole silently waits for her to continue.

"He told me that...he heard this quote. And it said something like: 'if you ever fall in love with two people, choose the second, because if you really love the first person, then you wouldn't have fallen for the second." Her red eyes are trained on the glass she's gently tapping.

Cole frowns.

He doesn't know how much longer he can take this.

He thought he had a chance at winning her heart when she started seeing him through a different perspective. He thought there was some meaning to the little moments they had shared, through the little knowing glances, or quick hugs, or brush of skin...he thought there had been something there.

But she chose Jay.

...Did she?

He frowns.

She didn't really even choose who she wanted when he thought about it. It'd been the battle with Jay on Chen's Island that Cole realized his mistake. He backed out, and Jay and Nya got back together. The whole triangle thing was cut out of all their lives.

She was carrying all of that while thinking she had to choose, one or the other. He tried to put himself in her place; going through that, then realizing the boys have worked through their conflict, going with Jay because Cole backed out voluntarily...and now, realizing that she didn't really have a choice?

Some friend he was.

He internally slaps himself. They were such idiots! How could have done that, knowing the amounts of unnecessary pressure Nya places on herself. They left her hanging, and he guesses that she'd picked up that they'd worked it out, but did they tell her about the fight? Where had she been then?

"Don't apologize," he begins, enveloping her smaller hand in his, "it's our fault. We never got your input, Nya. We kind of left you hanging, didn't we? You didn't get a say, and that's..." he groans. He's confused, too.

Ever since he discovered his budding feelings for her, he'd been frustrated. Every direction he went was a dead end, another wasted opportunity. Whenever he seemed to advance with her, they would both take a step back in one way or another.

It was started to get to Cole.

"I understand if you're mad at me," she mutters, gaze still averted.

"I'm not mad," he states firmly, tracing her knuckles, "I'm just frustrated."

She looked at him, and he wiped her tears off. "Why are you frustrated? I'm the problem here."

His gentle smile fades, and his hand comes off her cheek. "You, Nya Smith, are not the problem. Do you hear me? It's alright to feel conflicted. You don't have to lean one way or another right now-"

"That's the issue!" she nearly yells, voice suddenly upset. "I haven't been able to lean one way or another with either of you until recently! I like Jay because he's sweet, funny, but you...you're just...you keep doing and saying things that make me want to kiss you! But I'm with Jay so I can't, and this all really frustrating because Jay doesn't usually do or say things that makes me want to kiss him! And I feel so lost right now, and it hurts and I don't want you to hurt anymore because I know you do, Cole. I know you do. You're so good at hiding when you're hurt, and it scares me. You don't deserve to hurt. I should've just sucked it up and went with it..." she cries.

He freezes. He had no idea she was that good at reading him...

"Dammit, Cole!" she growls, "I just want this whole triangle thing to blow over, but you're making it too damn hard!"

He stands suddenly, then pulls her up with him. She sighs.

"Let's take a walk," he mutters.

…

After coats and warm clothing have been put on, the couple steps outside. It's chilly, but not too cold.

"Nya," Cole starts once they're farther away. He takes her hand as they trek together. How does he say this without sounding selfish?

"Yeah?" she asks.

"You know...you don't have to endure something you don't like just for my sake," he says. Best to just be straightforward now.

She chuckles dryly, but he knows she's feeling better just from letting it all out. "Is that your way of masking an invitation for me to kiss you?"

"Ya saw right through me," he jokes, stopping. She's still a little sad, but he has a feeling that it'll go away soon. They'll talk to Jay, and will get through this together.

She laughs, smile finally returning. "You're too tall."

He gets down on his knees, then looks up at her.

"Woah," he says.

"What?" she asks.

He looks around a few times. He's about three or so feet below her head. "Is this what it feels like to be Nya?"

She smacks him, yelling at him, but he wraps his arms around her legs, then stands up as she squeals.

"Gah! Put me down, peasant!" she demands. He obeys, setting her on her feet, then placing his arms around her waist.

"In all seriousness, though," he starts, "we'll talk to Jay tomorrow."

"'Kay," she answers, looking him in the eye. She looks so gorgeous like this; hair ruffled slightly, soft cheeks flushed red,

He leans down so their foreheads are touching, breaths intermingling. Cole feels his heartbeat speed up rapidly, and he smiles.

"You really are beautiful," he mumbles drunkenly.

"N-no I'm...mmph!" she squeaks as he smashes his lips against her.

Finally, the moment he's been waiting for has arrived for however long he's waited. It's all been worth it, though, just to taste her sweet, minty lips. He feels her wrap her small arms around his neck as he indulges himself, his hands moving to feel her delicate curves.

"Wow..." Nya breathes once they've pulled away, "Jay never kissed me like that..."

He smirks. "Good."

 **I cannot wrote kissing scenes to save my life oh my god.**

 **I will update the 30 Day challenge soon, I've just been really busy lately. Sorry guys.**

 **On the bright side, swim season is about over. So. Thanks for dropping by!**


End file.
